


Play with me

by avid_reader_45



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dancing, Episode: s01e12 Malec - Wedding Scene, Falling In Love, Fanvids, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Malec, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid_reader_45/pseuds/avid_reader_45
Summary: Hi! Something silly to celebrate the big news...congrats Matt and Esther!Please forgive my old pc. I own nothing but the mistakes. Hope you'll enjoy!! Let me know... ; )
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 10





	Play with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Something silly to celebrate the big news...congrats Matt and Esther!  
> Please forgive my old pc. I own nothing but the mistakes. Hope you'll enjoy!! Let me know... ; )

[Play with me](https://youtu.be/uHGm2YL4XRY)


End file.
